Swimming pool fun
by himamori amu
Summary: Spain's place was warm bright and sunny, the perfect place for a swimming pool, so today all the countries had decided to visit Spain and his brand new super amazing swimming pool. What madness will occur? read to find out. lots of pairings included.
1. swimsuits and cameras

Spain's place was warm bright and sunny, the perfect place for a swimming pool, so today all the countries had decided to visit Spain and his brand new super amazing swimming pool.

Switzerland and Liechtenstein are about to enter their separate changing rooms when Liechtenstein hands Switzerland a bag.

Switzerland: "huh? What is this?"

Liechtenstein: "it's the swimwear I made for you dear brother"

Switzerland: "oh really thanks ill be sure to wear it then" Switzerland kind of knew how this was going to unfold at this point.

Liechtenstein: "thank you"

The two head into the separate changing rooms and after a little while they both come out to the swimming pool area. Switzerland is in a pink frilly girl's swimsuit. His face is flushed with embarrassment as he walks out he spots some small countries staring at hm but after a death glare they quickly flee.

Switzerland: "Liechtenstein you look very cute in your swimsuit"

Liechtenstein: "really, do you like your swimsuit?"

Switzerland: "yes I can see you put a lot of effort into making it for me"

Before they even get into the water an overly happy Hungary appears from the water holding her new water proof camera she bought especially for today.

Hungary: "wow what an amazing swimsuit" Right now all Switzerland is thinking is, oh my god this is so embarrassing but I can't hurt Liechtenstein's feelings.

Switzerland: "hello Hungary"

Hungary: "hello Vash, nice swimsuit where did you get it?"

Switzerland: "Liechtenstein made it for me"

Hungary: "wow Liech you made this?"

Liechtenstein: "yes I made it"

Hungary: "it's great you did well with the sowing, what do you think Vash?" Hungary tried to hold back her nosebleed.

Switzerland: "I like it... but anyway you don't have to put all the praise on my outfit Liechtenstein made her own as well isn't she cute?"

Switzerland didn't think it could get worse that is until he saw Austria and Prussia getting out of the pool.

Switzerland: "geh its you..."

Austria: "hello Vash nice swimsuit" Not wanting Liechtenstein to hear him he somehow used brain waves to communicate with the Austrian.

Switzerland: "don't you dare say a word about it"

Liechtenstein: "he-he isn't it nice" Austria sent brain waves back.

Austria: "I can't be rude to her" he paused for a moment and when the Swiss didn't reply he spoke to Liechtenstein. "Yes it very nice" Switzerland forgets to use bran waves as he mumbles.

Switzerland: "idiot"

Liechtenstein: "hmm dear brother?"

Switzerland: "oh what?"

Liechtenstein: "who is an idiot?" Hungary then butts in.

Hungary: "ok picture time~"

Switzerland: "oh no one Liechtenstein, no wait please don't"

Hungary: "why not? I didn't buy this underwater camera for nothing"

Liechtenstein: "ok and Austria doesn't it suit brother? I made it myself as well"

Austria: "yeah it nice the sowing and the detail in amazing and the colour suits him well"

Switzerland blushes not knowing exactly what he is blushing at. Prussia having (somehow) kept quiet all this time finally enters the conversation and he is super angry.

Prussia: "hey specs! Stop looking at Switzerland, look at the awesome me instead im much better"

Austria: "oh are you jealous Prussia?"

Prussia: "hey who said that? I just think that im a lot better than Switzerland in a swimsuit"

Austria: "yes sure"

Prussia: "kesesesesesesesese good"

Hungary: "ok enough I want a picture"

Switzerland: "please don't Hungary" He communicates with Austria again, "idiot ... Save me"

Austria: Prussia question are you jealous of Vash because Liechtenstein hasn't made you a swimsuit?"

Prussia: "what! Obviously not!"

Switzerland: "bastard"

Prussia: "oh sorry Liechtenstein I didn't mean it like that"

Liechtenstein: "it's ok it would have been hard to make one for you anyway"

Switzerland: "Liechtenstein you don't have to be kind to him"

Liechtenstein: "but im supposed to use manners"

Austria: "she is right you have to be polite even to Prussia"

Switzerland: "... I guess that's true"

Hungary is stood bored wondering if she will ever get her special pictures.

Prussia: "hey Hungary want some help?" Hungary nods not exactly wanting Prussia's help. "Ok" he goes behind Switzerland and holds him still. "Now you can take your pictures keseesesesese"

Hungary puts her fan girl face on and starts taking pictures.

Switzerland: "let go!" Switzerland grabs Prussia's arm and flings him over into the swimming pool.

Austria just watches amazed and happy it isn't him and Hungary sighs in disappointment. Switzerland: "come on Lichtenstein lets go to another part of the pool now" he takes her hand and walks away. He communicates with Austria again "you better retrieve those pictures for me later"

Austria: "I'll try"


	2. Trunk theif

Germany and Italy where stood at the top of the giant super slide.

Germany: ok Italy im using this as part of your training"

Italy: "ve~ why is almost everything almost training with you Ludwig?"

Germany: "because you need the training Italy now I'll go first and I want to see you get down the slide faster than I did ok?"

Italy: "ok"

Germany dives down the slide and then waits at the bottom for Italy. Italy then tri[s and goes down the slide head first and crashes into Germany at the bottom. They regain there postures and Germany stares down at Italy in disbelief.

Germany: "Italy where have your trunks gone?"

Italy: "ve~ I don't know but im sure I put some on… I think"

Germany: "I have some spare trunks in my locker... I thought this would happen"

Italy: "im still confused on where they went"

Germany: "you wait here and use this towel to cover yourself there are children around and I'll go get you my spare trunks... or would it be easier if you came with me?"

Italy: "im not sure"

Germany: "well decide or someone's going to notice us standing here like this and they may take it wrong"

Italy: "ve~ ill go with you"

Germany: "ok then" they leave the pool and go into the changing rooms and to the lockers. "Here you go they may be a little big but it's better than nothing" He gives him the trunks.

Italy: "thank you Ludwig" Italy puts them on and hugs Germany but the trunks are too big and fall down while he's still attached to Germany. At this moment Romano walks in.

Romano: "what the hell!"

Italy: "ve~ nii chan"

Germany: "it's not what you think"

Romano: "it's exactly what I think trying to take advantage of Italy just because he's in trunks and in the locker room where children could just walk in... bad potato bastard"

Italy: "it's not that"

Romano: "don't cover up for him"

Italy: "im not"

Germany: "really Romano that isn't it I was just letting him borrow my trunks"

Romano: "so you stole his so you could fill your perverted desires?"

Italy: "no I lost them"

Romano: "I doubt that... pull your trunks up already!" Italy quickly pulls up the trunks. "Now if I see you doing stuff to my brother again potato bastard I will call Spain and ban you from here"

Italy: "but…"

Romano: "no complaints" Spain wanders in looking for Romano.

Spain: "ah Lovi there you are"

Romano: "Spain potato bastard is doing dirty thing to my brother in here"

Germany: "I assure you I wasn't"

Spain: "im not sure who to believe"

Romano: "believe me of course!" Romano pouts.

Spain: "ok that's not fair Lovi, cute but not fair"

Romano: "fine then! Believe potato bastard over me jackass"

Germany: "why don't we forget about this and go back to swimming?"

Spain: "Good idea"

Romano: "... Fine but if I see you harassing him again then I won't calm down next time"

Italy: "ve~ come on Germany"

Germany: "ok"

Spain: "lets go swimming Lovi"

Romano: "hmpft" He goes into the pool "Shit!" Romano is dragged under the water by France.

France: "ohonononononononon I got them~" France releases Romano back to the surface to breath and then he backs away.

Spain: "um Lovi"

Romano: "bastard! What was that for! What jackass?"

Spain: "you might want to cover up" The Spaniard doesn't want Romano to cover up really but he can always uncover him later.

Romano: "huh?" he notices he is missing his trunks "what the hell!"

France: "there mine~" France waves the trunks in the air.

Spain: "oh dear" (Inner Spain: nice job France!)

Romano: "Spain you jackass get over here and help me"

Spain: "ok" he tries to hold back nosebleed. Spain gets in the water and moves over to Romano. Romano put his arms around Spain waist and hides himself in Spain's chest.

Romano: "it's not like I want to do this jackass it's just the only way to cover myself so don't get any ideas!"

Spain: "he-he you're so cute Lovi~"

France: "hm~ enjoy this opportunity I've given you Spain~ I gave Germany the same opportunity but he didn't do anything with it"

Germany: "that was you! How did you do that while he was going down the slide?"

France: "easy I used a hang glider and timed it very well im good at removing these types of things even from moving targets ohononononononon~"

Spain: "ha-ha you will never change France"

France: "and now I have both the Italy brothers' trunks" He waves the 2 trunks in the air.

Romano: "give them back bastard!" Romano tries to move but chooses to stay on Spain.

Italy: "ve give them back"

France: "I don't want to~"

Romano: "Spain jackass do something"

Spain: "I can't I have you Lovi~"

Romano: "... don't say that in such a weird way"

Spain: "Sorry"

Romano: "I want to get out of the water... it feels weird"

Spain: "there should be a towel close to the edge of the pool use it to cover yourself"

Romano: "ok..." He moves away from Spain blushing. "If you try to look at anything under the water your dead!"

Spain: "I won't, I won't" Romano moves to the side and puts the towel on.

Romano: "right, France where are you? Give me them back!" Romano is met by silence as France has disappeared.

Spain: "oh dear"

Romano: "chigi! Im going to put my spare trunks on"

* * *

><p>The scene switches to France and Canada, they are hidden under a slide away from others mostly so that no one would find and kill France as Romano had already told the life guards to keep a look out.<p>

France: "that was fun~ we only just got here and I have some souvenirs already~"

Canada: "France give them their trunks back"

France: "but Môn Cher I went into such effort to get them"

Canada: "Francais give them back" The Canadian tries to grab the stolen clothing but France easily dodges him

France: "ohonononnonononnon~ are you jealous? Would you like me to take yours as well?"

Canada: "no I… please don't"

France: "you sure ill treasure them?" -Insert Frances rape face here-.

Canada: "Francais no" To late France disappears underneath the water. Canada makes his way to the side of the pool trying to escape the water but the French man grabs him and pulls him under the water and under France. France smirks at the shocked expression he receives of Canada as the removes his trunks with one swift movement. Unfortunately France has to bring them both to the surface as Canada attempts to scream underwater.

France: "don't try and scream underwater Môn Cher you will drown"

Canada: "it is hard not to when you're doing that"

France: "I guess but now I have your trunks so it's ok" he stands smirking at what he can see under the water

Canada: "Francais give them back"

France: "but I like my view~" The comment makes him go bright red.

Canada: "please give them back" Some children swim past them and surprised Canada jumps forward to France.

France: "oh how bold of you coming straight to me he-he~" France takes this chance to grope Canada.

Canada: "ahh Francais"

France: "hm~?"

Canada: "stop it there are kids around and give me my trunks back"

France: "but even if they were to see anything wouldn't it just be a type of education?"

Canada: "shut up"

France: "oh you telling me to shut up that isn't like you"

Canada: "Sorry"

France: "that's better~ im still keeping the trunks by the way"

Canada: "no, give me them please"

France: "then do something to make me change my mind~"

Canada: "like what hmm?"

France: "oh I don't know you will just have to guess" Canada sighs and then kisses France quickly.

Canada: "there is that enough?"

France: "hm~ im not sure"

Canada: "why?"

France: "I guess im hard to impress. So will you make another attempt?"

Canada: "maybe"

France: "well you can't have these" he waves Canada's trunks in his face "until you persuade me Môn Cher~"

Canada who is now getting impatient pulls France in for another kiss and this time he holds it wanting to get his trunks back. France gropes Canada while he kisses him making Canada squeal slightly.

France: "such a cute squeal~ ok im satisfied you can have them back now" The French man hands him the trunks back. "Go give these back to the Italy brothers as well"

Canada: "thank you"


	3. can you swim?

Sweden and Finland are on top of the highest diving board in the place and Finland is terrified.

Sweden: "g' 'n Tino 'u can do it j'st jump"

Finland: "no I won't"

Sweden: "why not? It isn't th't high"

Finland: "im scared"

Sweden: "wh't 'f I g' first?"

Finland: "ok"

Sweden sighs and walks up to the end of the diving board, then Hana-Tamago runs up and jumps to Finland causing him to lose his balance and knock Sweden off the board with him.

Finland: "ahh Su san!" They both crash into the water.

Sweden: "Tino are you ok?" They resurface and Sweden swims over to support Finland who is asping for air.

Finland: "yeah im fine"

Sweden: "oh... where's H'na-Tam'go? C'n she ev'n sw'm?"

Finland: "yeah she can but I don't know where she is"

Sweden: "ar' y'u w'rried?"

Finland: "a bit"

Sweden: "I see..." Sweden is not good at these situations. "Do y'u w'nt to l'k f'r her aft'r all?"

Finland: "yeah"

Sweden: "ok"

They get out of the pool and spot Mr. Puffin.

Finland: "oh Mr. Puffin"

Mr Puffin: "?"

Finland: "do you know where Hana-Tamago is?"

Mr Puffin: "Sealand stole her" With that Mr. Puffin flies away.

Finland: "we better find peter"

Sweden: "k" they find peter playing in the kids' pool with Hana-Tamago.

Finland: "peter"

Sealand: "what?"

Finland: "should have told us if you have Hana-Tamago"

Sealand: "huh? But I saw her swimming alone so I thought I'd keep her company... was that wrong?"

Finland: "I see"

Sweden: "'ts ok n'w S'land but 'f y'u find h'r on h'r own ag'n please g've h'r to us. F'nland w'ld be s'd 'f she g't l'st"

Sealand: "ok"

Finland: "thank you"

Sweden: "are you happy now Tino?"

Finland: "yes I am Su san thank you"

Sweden: "g'd th'n let's tak' Hana-Tamago h'me she l'ks tir'd"

Finland: "ok" takes Hana-Tamago of Sealand "thank you" Sweden and Finland leave.

* * *

><p>Seychelles comes out of the changing rooms in front of Sealand<p>

Sealand: "oh hello Seychelles"

Seychelles: "hi Sealand"

Sealand: "is Wy here as well?"

Sealand: "I hope I get to see her in a cute swimsuit..."

Seychelles: "the swimsuit is why you are not seeing her"

Sealand: "what why?"

Seychelles: "she has gone shy"

Sealand: "well force her out then"

Seychelles: "I tried she is stronger than she looks"

Sealand: "Wy can you hear me!"

Wy: "yes"

Sealand: "come out"

Wy: "no"

Sealand: "come out if you do..." Sealand feels something brush against his leg and then he sees a shark fin "AHHHHHH SHARK!"

Wy runs out of changing rooms hearing the idiots screams and beats up said shark.

Wy: "wait this isn't a shark"

America: "ow get off me you little kid im the hero you know!"

Wy: "some hero, I can beat you up"

America: "he-he" picks up Wy and holds her in the air "I was only surprised before"

Wy: "let go of me!" she kicks Americas elbow hard but he doesn't let go.

America: "ha-ha-ha nobody can defeat the hero!"

Wy: "let go now! Let go! Let go"

America: "ok I will" America gives in and puts her down into the water.

Sealand: "Wy you ok? Your swim suit is really cute by the way"

Wy: "shut up"

Sealand: "ha-ha your face looks funny"

Wy: "shut up"

Sealand: "ha-ha nope" The 2 children then start having a water fight.

America: "weird kids... well I guess I should go scare Iggy next... if he even came that is" America adjusts his shark costume and swims away.

Sealand: "he is the weird one..."

* * *

><p>Japan: "please Arthur san come into the water it's not that deep ill teach you how to swim"<p>

England: "no, no, no"

Japan: "but you will have to learn some time you are an island nation you know"

England: "im aware"

Japan: "so come into the water"

England: "fine"

Japan: "thank you" Cautiously England makes his way into the shallow water. "Come in a bit deeper you can't do anything in the shallow end"

England: "ok" He moves deeper into the pool to where Japan is.

Japan: "now why don't you try to swim so I can see how much you can do?"

England: "I really can't swim at all" Japan chuckles slightly.

Japan: "I've never heard of a former pirate that can't swim... well then hold my hands and kick in the water and we will go from there" England takes japans hands and they start but then America appears behind England and squeezes his sides making England let go of Japan and start drowning.

America: "ha-ha-ha"

Japan: "Arthur san!" Japan helps him back to the surface "are you ok?"

England: "yeah im fine"

America: "ha-ha Iggy your face is all pale"

Japan: "that's because you just almost drowned him"

America: "oh really"

England: "yes you bastard"

America: "oh I see..."

England: "see what"

America: "you in the water I though you couldn't swim lets test it out" He throws England into the deepest part. Making Japan swim over and bring him to the side of the pool again.

England: "thank you Kiku"

Japan: "its ok I think it would be better if you don't try swimming when America is around"

England: "Good idea"

America: "so you couldn't swim after all Iggy huh?"

England: "shut up"

America: "he-he what you going to do if I do this Iggy?" America swims over, takes Japan and then starts swimming away. "Ha-ha like this I can steal Japan from you easily"

England: "get back here bastard"

America: "never ha-ha Iggy you're so useless in the water"

England: "bastard"

America: "ha-ha" America totally forgets the point of running away in the water and gets out of the pool.

England: "America get back here!"

America: "I don't want to"

England drags himself out of the pool and follows America into the changing rooms.

America: "oh hello Iggy" he is sat on the bench with Japan on his lap acting as though he had been waiting agers. "I've been waiting for you to come and get your Japan, but im the hero and I won't let the villain have the damsel in distress ha-ha"

Japan: "you're the one putting me in distress America san..."

England: "let him go"

America: "I dun wanna" America pouts like a child.

England: "you're stressing him out"

America: "really?" He looks down at Japan who is almost in tears.

England: "yes"

America: "oh fine, then come and get him" The relieved English man goes to get Japan from Americas lap.

Japan: "ah thank you"

England: "are you ok?"

Japan: "yes I guess so"

America: "now come on" he puts his arms around the two smaller men's shoulders "let's go back into the pool, and now me and Japan will join our powers and teach you to swim"

England: "great…"

Japan: "well if it will help I guess it is a good idea..."

America: "watch out Iggy I may be a hero but I won't go easy on you"

England: "this is going to end badly"


	4. Sexy bikinis

Greece is asleep on a float shaped like a cats head in the middle of the pool when turkey spots him.

Turkey: "oh Greece there you are... asleep huh well then let's change that..." grabs float and flips Greece into the water "go for a swim that is the point of these things you know" Greece wakes up and stretches still in his sleepy mode.

Greece: "oh it's you…what do you want?"

Turkey: "nothing I just happened to see you it's not like I don't have anyone else to go to… your lucky"

Greece: "am I really?"

Turkey: "of course, well then now im here I may as well stick around..."

Greece: "ok fine with me"

Turkey: "well then... Greece?"

Greece: "yes?"

Turkey: "why is the cat still on your head even in the pool?"

Greece: "really? I didn't notice"

Turkey: "you're such an airhead"

Greece: "Well I have a question for you, why do you still have your mask on?"

Turkey: "oh... Spain said I had to keep it on since my face without it may scare the children around here... is it that bad?"

Greece: "it not but people aren't used to seeing you without a mask"

Turkey: "I see... Are you used to it?"

Greece: "for now yes"

Turkey: "good" Greece smiles sleepily at turkey making turkey blush under is mask. "Why don't we go get some ice cream or something... it's hot in here"

Greece: "ok let's do that" so they got out of the pool and went to the small café inside the building to get some ice-cream.

* * *

><p>Poland: "Liet like put it on go on I know you want to it will like totally suit you~"<p>

Lithuania: "no"

Poland: "Liet" Poland puts on his usual pout "like totally put it on or ill get angry"

Lithuania: "but…" Poland pouts harder knowing Lithuania can't fight him. "Fine"

Poland: "yay~ like, don't forget the ears and tail as well" After a while Lithuania pokes his head out of the changing room.

Poland: "like hurry up and get out here im totally getting impatient"

Lithuania walks out changing room in a small pink frilly bikini with a cat ears and tail attached.

Poland: "oh my god Liet it like totally suits you~" Lithuania sighs "lets like totally go borrow Hungary's camera and take some pictures"

Lithuania: "no"

Poland: "why?"

Lithuania: "its… fine"

Poland: "so you will like let me take lots of pictures of you?"

Lithuania: "yes" he chooses to go along with it not wanting to upset Poland.

Poland: "yay~ oh yeah look at my swim suit don't I look like totally hot?"

Lithuania: "yes" Lithuania smiles as he sees Poland giggle.

Poland: "let's go find Hungary then~" grabs Lithuania's hand and they find Hungary taking lots of pictures.

Poland: "hey Hungary!"

Hungary: "hmm oh hey Poland"

Poland: "could you like take some pictures of me and Liet in our totally hot swimsuits for me"

Hungary: "yeah no problem" After seeing the two in the bikinis she is close to having a nose bleed.

Poland: "yay will you send me some copies of these pictures later?"

Hungary: "yes of course"

Poland: "you're like totally awesome Hungary! So yeah like pose with me Liet"

Lithuania: "ok" Poland does some really energetic posing and Liet just wishes he wasn't here.

Poland: "Liet you're like totally not enjoying this are you?"

Lithuania: "no, no I am im just a little tried"

Poland: "liar, I'll teach you a lesson about lying to me" Poland slips behind Liet and undoes the ribbons holding up the bottom half of his bikini. "Ha-ha" he then holds Lithuania's hands so he can't pull it back up and poses. "Hungary like totally take some pictures of this" Unfortunately it's too must for Hungary and she loses too much blood in a nosebleed and collapses on to the floor. "Ops"

Lithuania: "let go please"

Poland: "awww why?"

Lithuania: "people are starting to stare"

Poland: "you like don't like them staring?"

Lithuania: "not really"

Poland: "well then" he pushes Lithuania into the water "they like can't see as much now can they?"

Lithuania: "im sorry I didn't mean to upset you"

Poland: "bad Liet hmpft"

Lithuania: "im Sorry i really am"

Poland: "really?"

Lithuania: "yes"

Poland: "prove it" Poland jumps into the water onto Lithuania.

Lithuania: "I…. I... love you" he kisses Poland and blushes slightly as he feels Poland kiss back.

Poland: "I like totally know that im just so loveable" Poland giggles and moves away from Lithuania slightly to see him properly. "I like totally love you to Liet" Lithuania goes a bright red. "Ha-ha your face looks hot like let me cool it down for you" Poland grins as he splashes Lithuania in the face with water.

Lithuania: "hey since you look so hot in that bikini ill cool you down as well" He begins to splash Poland back.

Poland: "hey Liet there's like something weird on your head"

Lithuania: "hmm" He takes off whatever is on his head. "It's a turtle"

Poland: "like weird"

Lithuania: "hmm yeah it is"

Poland: "Liet there like everywhere! I want to get out"

Lithuania: "yeah lets"


	5. Turtle invasion

Outside the pool the nations slowly leave.

Romano: "is there anyone still in there?"

Spain: "I don't think so" America is stood holding a baby turtle.

America: "can I keep this as a souvenir?"

Japan: "... no" Romano takes the turtle from America and throws it inside with the rest of them.

America: "awwwwww"

Poland: "like Liet?"

Lithuania: "im here"

Poland: "you're like missing the bottom end of your bikini still aren't you like cold?" Lithuania remembers this fact and blushes trying to cover himself.

Lithuania: "yes"

Poland: "then like use this I picked it up while we were coming out since I didn't want the turtles to ruin it" Poland passes a miniskirt to Lithuania.

Lithuania: "thank you"

Sealand: "jerk England!" Sealand makes his way through the crowd to England.

England: "what?"

Sealand: "the mean scary turtles surrounded me! But Wy and Seychelles saved me but still, go cook them!"

England: "no"

Sealand: "jerk... Japan mama take me home now~"

Japan: "ok let's go home. America san do you want to stay at ours tonight?"

America: "can I play your awesome video games?"

Japan: "yes"

America: "ok!"

Japan: "let's go home Arthur"

England: "ok" They leave along with Poland and Lithuania.

Prussia: "hey Hungary you ok?" Hungary is sat on the floor half dead next to her camera which was broken.

Hungary: "hmm yeah"

Prussia: "oh your camera... Did you lose all your pictures?"

Hungary: "ill salvage them"

Prussia: "ha-ha that far just for some pictures huh? you must really like them. Well don't worry the awesome me can pose for pictures for you anytime"

Hungary: "really?" Hungary revives automatically

Prussia: "of course ha-ha-ha. Austria will do it as well" Prussia grabs Austria's arm and bring him in. "wont you?"

Austria: "no"

Prussia: "why not there only pictures?"

Austria: "fine as long as you stop pestering me"

Prussia: "never ha-ha. Anyway... West let's go home I want something to eat"

Germany: "sure, sure... Italy stop petting the turtles lets go home"

Italy: "ve~ ok" So that group heads home.

France: "hey Seychelles~ next time lets go to your place there are no turtle invasions there~"

Seychelles: "never in a million years"

France: "aw we will just surprise you then ~ or you can come round to mine and we can party and make lots of noise" This earns him a hard elbow into his side from Canada.

Canada: "eh hem"

France: "hm~?" France turns to see Switzerland pointing his gun at him.

Switzerland: "if you make too much noise ill have to kill you, Liechtenstein needs her sleep"

France: "ah-ha-ha... ok, ok I get it I won't really so you can go now Switzerland... But are you jealous Mathieu?"

Switzerland: "come on Liechtenstein we are leaving" Switzerland takes Liechtenstein and leaves, Seychelles chooses this as her queue to escape with Wy.

Canada: "no"

France: "well then should we head home as well Môn cher?" he kisses Canada's forehead but Canada still looks annoyed. "Aw don't be like that Môn cher, how about when we get home I ..." he whispers something into Canada's ear that makes him go bright red "alright?"

Canada: "fine lets go home"

France: "ha~ I knew you'd see it my way~" He kisses Canada and they go home.

Turkey: "Greece! Wake up!"

Greece: "hmm, what"

Turkey: "I've just had to drag you out of the way of the turtles! How did you sleep through those sirens?"

Greece: "I don't know" Turkey sighs but smiles and helps Greece up.

Turkey: "come on you can sleep at my house tonight; you shouldn't be sleeping outside very night you'll get sick... not that I care"

Greece: "fine" They leave and the other nations slowly disperse until only Romano and Spain are left.

Romano: "so what you going to do now?"

Spain: "no clue"

Romano: "well you can't live here until the turtles are gone... why don't you move in with me for a bit?" Romano blushes as that enormous grin appears on the Spaniards face.

Spain: "really Lovi?"

Romano: "yes jackass!"

Spain: "then I accept your hospitality take good care of me Lovi" Spain hugs Romano and kisses him before quickly moving away before Romano can react.

Romano: "hmpft of course I will… well then I'll help you pack... if you bring any of those turtles I'll kill you!"

Spain: "I won't"

Romano: "good then let's go pack"

So they leave and the turtles spend their holiday happily playing in the swimming pool.


End file.
